


Еще одна страница

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Спецквест [7]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Окончательно устав от мужа, Лайла Грант решает временно пожить у давней подруги. Даже если ее дом немного странный, в этом ведь нет ничего такого — если не забивать голову глупыми предрассудками.





	Еще одна страница

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют отступления от строгих игровых реалий; можно ознакомиться с тем, как выглядят и кто такие героини, здесь (на английском): http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Olive_Specter ; http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Lyla_Grunt .  
> В какой-то степени - реверс!тема спецквеста.  
> Тема спецквеста: рог изобилия.

С нее хватит, решила Лайла. 

Судорожно запихивая вещи в чемодан, она думала только о том, чтобы этот говнюк Базз не вернулся со своих учений раньше положенного. Ей, в самом деле, охренительно повезло, что высокие военные шишки решили полюбоваться на беготню камуфляжных слоников в темноте — не иначе, готовились к вторжению пришельцев или еще какой-то космической херни. 

Лайла сдернула с пальца обручальное кольцо и положила его точно посередине кровати, поверх разбросанной одежды — и мужниной, и своей. На пальце остался отвратительный красный след — Лайла мельком подумала, что надо будет подержать руку под прохладной водой. 

И ведь она _на самом деле_ даже не хотела выходить замуж. Но ей показалось, что это так романтично — сбежать с военным. 

Тем более что... ну, надо отдать ему должное: Базз был красив. И трахался, как супергерой. И готов был в прямом смысле носить ее на руках. То, что он надутый говнюк, накачавший самомнение даже сильнее, чем мышцы, Лайла выяснила уже потом. Примерно тогда, когда делать аборт было уже _чуточку_ поздновато. 

А дальше оно как-то покатилось само собой. Ссорились, мирились, опять ссорились. Лайла даже время от времени получала свое: при всей разнице в весовых категориях, орать она умела точно не хуже своего муженька. Не рог изобилия, само собой, но жить можно. 

Было. Можно _было_. Но если рог полон чего-то похуже, чем фрукты-ягоды, то субстанция, как пить дать, однажды перельется за край.

И, кстати, о несостоявшихся абортах. (Нет, обычно она не стала бы думать _так_ о собственных детях; но в сложившихся обстоятельствах Лайла полагала, что может позволить себе немного вымученного цинизма). Как Баззу удалось развести ее еще на второго и третьего — она сейчас вспоминала уже с трудом; но, похоже, восемь лет назад на нее еще действовали приемчики из арсенала «вспомним наш пред-медовый месяц». Но пусть и не жалуется теперь, что Рип и Бак — «мамочкины сынки»; раз уж сам спихнул на нее всё, кроме возни со старшим на спортплощадке.

Переодевшаяся в практичный свитер и джинсы — вместо этого розового, в кружевах, безобразия, которое так нравилось Баззу дома, — Лайла прошла по коридору, волоча за собой чемодан — на колесиках, одно из который вечно заедало и ни в какую не хотело крутиться.

Сыновья уже спали в своих кроватях. Лайла посмотрела на них, стараясь, чтобы свет из приоткрытой двери не попал никому из ее детей на лицо. 

Затем вздохнула, отошла к столику с телефоном и оторвала от настенного блокнота для номеров цветной лист бумаги. 

«Простите, мальчики», — нацарапала она выдыхающейся шариковой ручкой, — «но вашей маме нужен ОТПУСК от ~~этой чокнутой военной свиньи~~ вашего папы. Не скучайте, я обязательно к вам загляну». 

Записку она сунула между стеной и дверью. Как только они проснутся, то непременно найдут и прочтут. Может, даже раньше, чем Базз. 

Тэнка она наверняка уже потеряла, но вот младших суд ей вполне может отдать. Если Лайла, конечно, постарается как следует.

Но до конца бракоразводного процесса еще надо дожить. Не в том смысле, будто Базз мог бы так сильно навредить ей — хотя в последний раз, когда в общественном бассейне ее спрашивали о синяках, Лайле было куда труднее соврать, что она просто «неудачно упала». Нет уж, без-пяти-минут-генерал не стал бы терять берега, рискуя разлюбезной карьерой; даже если с жены Базз, после всех этих лет, вовсе не торопился сдувать пылинки — то над званиями и наградами трясся так, что будь здоров. (Хотя куда ему-то еще здоровья, даже уши, и те накачанные — с машинальным раздражением подумала Лайла, стуча дребезжащими колесиками чемодана по ступеням лестницы на первый этаж).

Но, как ни крути, а жить на улице под зонтом — тоже не самый разумный выход. И не самый безопасный, что немаловажно. То есть — не то чтобы Лайла _действительно_ верила во всю эту чушь с пришельцами и безумными экспериментами на Шоссе-в-Никуда, но береженного, как известно, Пользователь бережет.

Так что оставалось самое сложное: решить, у кого она сможет перекантоваться, пока не решит хотя бы самые основные юридические проблемы. 

Можно было бы, конечно, снять номер — в Стренджтауне никогда не было особого спроса на гостиницы (с его-то, мягко говоря, «популярностью» у туристов), — но Лайле сейчас требовались все деньги, которые удалось выскрести. Местами — буквально: из мужниной заначки «на черный день» — ну что же, у Лайлы этот черный день просто наступил раньше. 

Ожидая такси, Лайла перебирала в голове всех знакомых — и раздраженно отбрасывала одного за другим. Либо мужнины приятели, либо их жены — тупые курицы, только и умеющие, что квохтать. Чтобы кто-то из них ее понял и приютил — держи карман шире. Скорей перевяжут ленточкой и сдадут обратно, как свихнувшуюся. 

Таксист уже нетерпеливо сигналил ей с подъездной аллеи, когда в голове у Лайлы, наконец, щелкнуло. 

Может, кто-нибудь — из тех самых мужниных сослуживцев — как раз счел бы Оливию Спектер очень неподходящей особой, но на их мнение Лайла уж точно не собиралась равняться. 

Она-то знала Оливию еще с тех пор, как они работали вместе. Тогда у Оливии еще была фамилия Мортис. 

Ну, то есть, «вместе» — сказано слишком круто; Лайле ни за что не угнаться было за тем, как ловко эта, казалось бы, нелюдимая дама обрабатывает заказы. Хотя Лайла, если начистоту, вообще предпочитала не напрягаться — тем более, что после работы ей еще надо было домой, к детям и мужу, а ужин сам себя точно не приготовит. (Ну а клиенты станут поднимать шум, только если любимый снимок или запись испортят напрочь).

Об Оливии судачили, само собой — столько браков, подумать только, и все несчастные, да еще и родственники умирают через одного: неудивительно, мол, что она всё время носит какой-то траур. Или не траур — но ярких оттенков в ее дорогой, с иголочки, одежде не было вовсе; и это при темной-то коже. Разве что украшения выделялись — как на подбор, из кости или под кость, блестящие, полированные, отражавшие свет с потолочных ламп. А еще на рабочем месте у нее всегда лежала какая-нибудь книга — Лайла нет да нет, а кидала на это завистливый взгляд. Когда-то, до брака, Лайла любила читать — а вот Базз книг не жаловал, как и «всяких яйцеголовых умников», и до библиотеки за домашними хлопотами добираться получалось не так уж часто. Правда, круг чтения у Оливии был таким же странным, как ее одежда, шутки и украшения — но это, в глазах Лайлы, уже было вторично. 

С работы Оливия, в конечном счете, ушла — снова замуж, на этот раз за настоящего, по меркам Стренджтауна, богача. Богач, впрочем, вскоре умер, а фирма — закрылась, и Лайла окончательно переквалифицировалась в домохозяйки. Даром, что Базза как раз тогда повысили в звании. 

И все равно они нет да нет, а пересекались где-нибудь — чаще по вечерам. Заказывали себе по чашечке кофе и садились за столик поболтать: точнее, болтала в основном Лайла, но Оливия отлично умела слушать — безо всяких там раздражающих, вроде как вежливых дежурных кивков или дурацких, ни к чему не приводящих советов. 

Книжные закладки, анатомически повторявшие форму сердца, и брошюры по спиритизму на этом фоне как-то бледнели.

В общем, Лайла попросила разрешения позвонить у хозяина круглосуточной забегаловки, и тот с хмурым кивком пропустил ее к стенной нише за прилавком, где висел телефон.

Сначала она не слышала ничего, кроме треска помех — и этот треск почему-то показался зловещим, — но следом заспанный (и это тогда, когда нормальным симам полагалось бы ложиться, а не вставать!) женский голос произнес: «Алло?»

— Это я, Лайла. Не забыла меня?

— Что ты. Я не имею обыкновения забывать подруг. — Тон Оливии едва ли не мигом окрасился теплотой, и Лайла почувствовала от этого куда большее облегчение, чем собиралась признаваться.

— Значит, мы по-прежнему подруги?

— Смотря что ты вкладываешь в это слово. 

— Например, готовность поддержать в трудную минуту, — бросила Лайла пробный мяч. 

— Я плохо умею утешать, — можно было представить, как Оливия на том конце трубки качает головой. — Предпочитаю смотреть на жизнь без иллюзий, ты же знаешь. 

Лайла фыркнула.

— Ты знаешь, я тоже. Но мне сейчас не слова нужны. 

— А что тогда?

Она вздохнула и решила говорить прямо:

— Место. Хотя бы для сна, а дальше — посмотрим. 

— Приют? Обычно я предоставляю последний. Но подруге не откажу. Приезжай. Продиктовать адрес?

Лайла кивнула — хотя, как оказалось, этот адрес она знала и так.

Ее, правда, всегда удивляло: почему Оливия предпочитала жить на кладбище. Или, возможно, скорее стоило бы спросить — почему некоторые симы предпочитают хоронить своих близких на земельном участке, принадлежащем эксцентричной даме с, как говорится, _прошлым_. Наверное, Оливия предлагала им уход за могилами, а те думали, что это ничуть не хуже какого-нибудь пустыря на окраине города. Здесь, по крайней мере, можно было не опасаться, что надгробие занесет песком. 

Лайла нервно рассмеялась — нашла, тоже, чего бояться. Можно подумать, когда-то в жизни она была суеверной. Может, ей даже покажется интересным: вызвать вместе с Оливией каких-нибудь духов. Это уж точно повеселее, чем стоять с секундомером и засекать время, за которое Базз в сто десятый раз переплывает бассейн.

Оливия встретила ее приветливо — насколько на ее лице вообще отражались какие-нибудь чувства. Но к этому, рассудила Лайла, можно привыкнуть. От слишком выразительных лиц (точнее, от одного конкретного — но и Тэнк, размалеванный этой жуткой камуфляжной краской, честно старался подражать папочке) она порядком устала — наряду со всем прочим. Подхватила под руку — старомодным жестом, как в кинофильме, — и увлекла прямо в небольшую столовую. Лайла даже не успела спросить: что делать с вещами; просто с облегчением отпустила ручку чемодана, перешагнув порог прихожей. 

Внутри дома у Оливии и впрямь было мрачновато — хотя по-своему стильно: густо-алые тяжелые шторы, закрывавшие окна, и простая каменная облицовка стен. 

— Понимаешь, я просто слишком давно терпела, — рассказывала Лайла, положив ладони на гладкий черный стол и сверля взглядом чашку с таким же черным кофе, которое для нее сварила Оливия. — Просто жила день за днем, как все живут, пыталась держаться в рамках. Ни с кем не хотела меняться жизнью — чем другие заслуживают мою, в которой и толком-то нет ничего, кроме детей. 

— Понимаю, — отозвалась Оливия. Она смотрела, не отводя взгляда, даже словно бы не моргая, положив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. — Но однажды ты просто поняла, что для тебя... перевернулась страница. 

— Вот именно, — энергично кивнула Лайла. Всегда приятно, когда тебя понимают — даже в доме, где в деревянных часах вместо кукушки сидит какая-то черная птица с длинным крепким клювом. 

— Мальчиков я тоже хотела бы с той страницы вытащить, знаешь. Они не заслужили оставаться одни. 

— Конечно, ребенок не заслуживает такого, — заметила Оливия тихим голосом, как будто могла что-то об этом знать. Лайле почудилось было, что речь про какого-то другого ребенка — она еще и удивиться успела: почему в единственном числе? — но Оливия всегда ведь была бездетной. Даже тогда, когда перестала появляться на людях чуть ли не на полгода после очередных похорон — сплетники уже готовы были разнести о «посмертных родах», но слух оказался дутым. 

— Хотя Баку бы тут, наверное, не понравилось. Он до сих пор боится темноты, — заметила Лайла, постаравшись, чтобы это звучало, как шутка. 

— К темноте просто надо привыкнуть. Все со временем привыкают, раньше или позже. Понимают, что бояться бессмыленно. 

— Ты всегда говоришь такие разумные вещи, Оливия. — Лайла благодарно сжала ее запястье, получив в ответ слабую, но явно ободряющую улыбку. Оливия смотрела на Лайлу так, словно действительно видела в ней кого-то... кого-то _живого_. Лайла даже не представляла, как скучает по этому.

Она встала, потянулась с наслаждением. Еще раз огляделась по сторонам.

— Ладно, а теперь я буду рада, если ты покажешь мне, где тут гостевая спа... 

Конец фразы застрял у Лайлы в горле. 

Оливия поднялась за ней следом — одним, каким-то чересчур плавным движением, которого Лайла и не заметила вовсе. Протянула руку — Лайла только моргнула, и ладонь Оливии уже оказалась не на столешнице, а у нее на запястье. Пальцы мелко задрожали от этого прикосновения: кожа Оливии отчего-то показалась холодной. Но это чувство прошло спустя пару секунд — вот только рука Оливии так и не спешила возвращаться на место. 

— Оливия? — нерешительно произнесла Лайла. Она не могла двинуться с места, словно приклеенная — а пальцы Оливии уже поглаживали ее по щеке и шее, спустились на ключицу, сдвигая низкий ворот свитера.

Оливия продолжала смотреть всё с тем же ласковым, неослабевающим вниманием, и у Лайлы задрожали коленки. 

Ну, то есть, Лайла давно была не девочкой. Она знала, как это бывает, и даже... то есть, что бывает не только с мужчинами. Однако она никогда не думала, что сама очутится в такой ситуации. И тем более — очутится прямо здесь и сейчас. 

— Я тоже... терпела уже слишком давно, — шепнула Оливия. 

А ведь она и вправду красивая, подумалось Лайле. Несмотря на возраст. Изящная, большеглазая, и ранняя седина совершенно ее не портит. Лайла сама не заметила, как протянула руку — потрогать, пропустить мягкие белые пряди между пальцами. Оливия повернулась — так плавно, что Лайла и не заметила движения, — чтобы подставиться поудобнее. И вот уже Лайла не просто касалась ее волос, а гладила щеку — ответным жестом, решительным, хоть и слегка неловким.

И, в конце концов: она считай что уже в разводе, а значит может делать все, что угодно. 

Губы у Оливии отчего-то оказались сухими — и не становились мягче даже после долгого, с языком, поцелуя. Но зато целоваться она могла почти бесконечно — словно бы вообще не чувствовала нехватки воздуха. 

Ее прикосновения казались одновременно невесомыми и решительными, легкими и властными — от сочетания Лайле сносило крышу. Вот, оказывается, чего она искала, связавшись с Баззом, и чего не находила ни разу, пытаясь устроить себе интрижку на одну ночь. Не просто крепкие мышцы и сумасшедший ритм, выбивающий весь воздух из легких. Что-то более... цельное. Целеустремленное.

Оливия совершенно точно знала, что делает — поневоле задумаешься, насколько бы больше свадеб у нее было, разреши вдруг в Стренджтауне однополые браки. 

Лайла и не заметила, как они оказались в спальне — еще более темной, чем все остальные комнаты в доме. Она чувствовала себя так, словно разом выдула бутылку-другую того пойла, к которому в трудную минуту прикладывался Базз: голова кружилась, перед глазами всё плыло, и не держали ноги. Ощущений было слишком много — и Лайле хотелось как-то поделиться ими с Оливией. Можно было попытаться сжать ее зад — округлый, крепкий, даже в лучшей форме, чем собственный «тыл» Лайлы, — или нащупать, где у темного платья застежка, чтобы легче добраться до груди. На ощупь под плотной тканью не различить было даже, носит ли Оливия лифчик. 

С первым у Лайлы получилось вполне: Оливия даже охнула ей в губы, но при попытке как-нибудь поднять руки выше Оливия только бесцеремонно опрокинула ее на кровать, цепко прижав запястья по сторонам от головы. Стянула с нее сначала брюки, затем и свитер — сама при этом оставшись до обидного глухо одетой.

— Может, я... — попробовала начать Лайла. 

— Молчи, — качнула головой Оливия. — Я всё сделаю.

Между ног у Лайлы уже горело, так что она предпочла не тратить время на споры. Оливия не заставила себя ждать, сжимая и лаская именно так, как Лайле хотелось: сильно и нежно. Удовольствие лилось сквозь нее, словно из того самого рога — с фруктами и цветами. Без перерыва, почти жестоко — до тех самых пор, пока Лайлу не подбросило закрутившимся внутри ее тела водоворотом: от перепада давления в голове помутилось еще сильнее, и единственное, что оставалось ясным — на удивление — это темное лицо Оливии перед самыми глазами, внимательное и жадное. Жадное, как будто ей было еще мало.

— Перевернуть... страницу? — почти без голоса выдохнула-всхлипнула Лайла. 

— Именно, — нежным, хриплым шепотом ответила Оливия, облизывая губы — влажные вовсе не от слюны. 

А следом в руке Оливии откуда-то появился маленький черный прибор. «Вибратор?» — всплыло слово в затуманенном сознании Лайлы, и действительно, Оливия безошибочно направила руку — опять — между ее ног. 

Лайла содрогнулась от острого, как удар электрическим током, удовольствия, прошедшего через клитор. Судорога следовала за судорогой, всё нетерпеливей, всё беспощадней. Такого суматошного, колотящегося ритмом через всё тело, секса у Лайлы не было с юности — или вообще никогда. Она вскидывала бедра, почти уже перестав себя контролировать, прижималась лобком, бессильно скребла пальцами по пропотевшему темному покрывалу...

А потом у нее остановилось сердце.

***

— Я так хотела снова тебя увидеть, — шепчет Оливия. 

Мрачный Жнец молчит. Сказать по правде, он никогда ей не отвечал — возможно, он просто не умеет. 

Откуда, в конце концов, взяться речевому аппарату у серой тени, облаченной в оборванный плащ с капюшоном? Плащ, который, если присмотреться, никогда не задевает земли: всегда полощется под невидимым, неслышимым ветром в нескольких миллиметрах выше. 

Впрочем, у него есть руки. А бесплотность — понятие относительное; уж в чем-чем, а в этом Оливия с успехом убедилась уже давно.

Правда, не то чтобы он согласился сразу. 

Еще в школьные годы она где-то услышала фразу, накрепко застрявшую в ее памяти: чтобы добиться благосклонности от божеств, необходимы жертвы. 

Оливия Спектер не верит в Пользователя — Создателя, Смотрящего, как называют его иные; но она непреложно верит в смерть — верит Смерти — еще с тех самых пор, как перед самой калиткой родительского дома увидела свежий труп разносчицы пиццы — с расплющенной упавшим метеоритом головой, откуда на траву натекла грязно-красная густая лужа. Потом она специально отправилась в библиотеку и поискала — такое случается с шансами один на миллион. И еще меньше шансов было на то, что это случится на глазах у шестнадцатилетней мисс Муэнда, ни разу не вздрогнувшей при виде раздавленного голубя или сбитого машиной щенка, но сейчас обнаружившей, что дрожит от странного предвкушения, — даже если не брать в расчет темную тень с косой, явившуюся минутой позже, и блеск косы, безошибочно отразившийся в распахнутых темных глазах. 

Такое событие полностью отвечало определению «чуда». Чуда, в котором Оливия не могла сомневаться и причастность к которому страстно, болезнено желала пережить снова. 

В том возрасте она уже успела понять: мальчики оставляют ее кровь холодной. И девочки, если на то пошло, тоже. Романтические фильмы, над которыми хихикали ее сверстники, наводили на нее исключительно зевоту. Сердца, которыми обменивались старшеклассники в День всех влюбленных, казались Оливии исключительно безвкусными — даже по сравнению с устройством настоящих человеческих органов. Что уж говорить о душе — в ее существовании юная Оливия не сомневалась, но никак не могла найти способа определить его или к нему прикоснуться. 

Ее звали кладбищенской статуей: до того, как она неожиданно стала появляться на публике, улыбаясь, в стильных темных нарядах. Но шепот могил всегда казался ей успокаивающим; Оливия не понимала, что в этом оскорбительного. 

И окончательно перестала понимать, когда Мрачный Жнец дал ей возможность приблизиться к себе снова и показал — ее жертвы имеют силу. 

Только благодаря Смерти Оливия сумела почувствовать себя живой. 

И за это она воздавала ему в должной мере: создавая собственное кладбище. Убежище от мирской суеты.

— Надеюсь, она тебе понравилась. Надеюсь, тебе было с ней так же легко, как мне. — Подбородком она указывает на тело Лайлы Грант, всё еще лежащее на постели. Правда, Оливия все же свела ей ноги и скрестила на груди руки: последние приличия стоило соблюсти. 

Чтобы добиться своего Жнеца — добиться в _том самом_ смысле — ей потребовалось убить троих мужчин сразу. Убить не самым обычным способом, не в самом обычном месте — через утопление, медленное и мучительно-нежное, как будто хлористая вода заброшенного бассейна была измучившейся от тоски любовницей. 

Дома Оливии было все-таки гораздо уютнее. И работать — ей до сих пор нравилось брать небольшие заказы и видеть новых людей взамен старых, лежащих теперь в земле, — и встречать своего единственного. 

— С нашим мальчиком все хорошо, — говорит она, поглаживая древко его косы. В отполированном металле лезвия отражается ее лицо — еще не старческое, но отмеченное морщинами. Оливия горько усмехается: в отличие от обычных зеркал, _это_ отражение ей не льстит. — Я слежу за ним издалека, насколько могу. Он похож на тебя, хотя никто этого не понимает, — она улыбается, одними губами, скорее даже намеком на улыбку, нежную и холодную. — Быть может, нам повезет, и Цирцея Бикер тоже получит смертельный удар током. Или надышится ядовитых веществ, — Оливия говорит это, запрокинув голову к потолку. — Тогда ты тоже сможешь увидеться с сыном. Я знаю — он не будет бояться. — Ее ребенок. Отнятый социальными службами — но все равно несущий печать своего рождения: апатичный, нечувствительный к боли, светлоглазый и болезненно-бледный. Эксперименты Бикеров должны были сделать его только ближе к его _смертельному_ — не смертному — наследству.

Она делает еще несколько танцующих па и утомленно падает в кресло — в ее возрасте не стоит слишком напрягать кости. 

Он скользит — перетекает — к ней ближе. 

Оливия запускает пальцы под его плащ — сквозь одну из дыр. Ласкает, вдумчиво, наслаждаясь сопротивлением не-воздуха, которое встречают ее пальцы. Так и не сброшенное напряжение пульсирует у нее между ног, еще больше подстегнутое видом того, как дух окончательно расстался с телом — по легкому взмаху неумолимой косы. 

И, словно в ответ на мысль, древко этой косы скользит ей между коленей — быть может, Мрачный Жнец не до конца понимает некоторые ее потребности, но привык к ним. Оливия благодарно вздыхает, сильнее стискивает пальцы в плотной, сковывающей пустоте — и чувствует, как древко вдавливается в ее плоть именно так, как нужно.

Она мучительно сжимает колени; зажмуривает глаза.

Быть может, в такой момент другие действительно видят искры и звезды. Оливии всегда чудилась только всепоглощающая, первозданная чернота.

Та, к которой она прикоснулась до сих пор, по-настоящему, единственный раз в жизни: в ночь, когда был зачат ее сын. 

Другие — едва ли не все, кого Оливии доводилось встречать и провожать, — грезили об изобилии вещей и нулей на счете, о полной чаше дома, о семье и друзьях, об успехе и продолжении своих начинаний. 

Для нее самым желанным была противоположность всего этого. 

Рог изобилия, перевернутый вниз; полный одним только глухим _ничто_ , шелестящим, успокоительным, нежным. Окончательным. 

Оливия стонет в голос — и знает, чувствует: этот стон канул внутрь капюшона Жнеца, как единственное доступное ей подобие поцелуя. 

Несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы начать дышать снова. 

— Мне еще надо ее похоронить.

Тень в капюшоне согласно кивает; в этом, по крайней мере, он более чем способен ее понять.

Завтрашним утром в саду Оливии Спектер станет одной тщательно ухоженной могилой больше.


End file.
